Connectors for coaxial cable having corrugated outer conductors are generally used throughout the semi-flexible coaxial cable industry. For example, Rauwolf U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,533 describes a connector for coaxial cables having hollow inner conductors. Vaccaro et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,636 describes a connector for coaxial cables having helically corrugated outer conductors. Doles U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,470 describes a connector for coaxial cables having helically corrugated inner conductors. Juds et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,451 describes a connector for coaxial cables having annularly corrugated outer conductors and plain cylindrical inner conductors. Van Dyke U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,895 describes a connector for cables having helically corrugated inner and outer conductors. A connector for a coaxial cable having a helically corrugated outer conductor and a plain cylindrical inner conductor is described in Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,061.